


one and the same;

by bloodynargles



Series: adelita reyes; [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, adelita only knows what gabe tells her i hate myself, canon characters are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: Every time his name appears on Atlas News it freezes her solid, chills her to the bone because somewhere that monster seems familiar, and she hates the implications.





	

**Author's Note:**

> adelita is 27, 100% gabe's kid and he is REALLY protective of her.

Maybe she's terrified of the criminal they call the Reaper, maybe she can't acutely place _why_ she's terrified of a monster she'll ever only see on the news. Maybe she can't understand why its movements, the way it exists scares her to the core, sending shivers down her spine and through her body like bullets. Volatile and ruthless, that's what they said, a remorseless killer capable of anything and confirmed a terrorist. Every time his name appears on Atlas News it freezes her solid, chills her to the bone because _somewhere_ that monster seems familiar, and she hates the implications. Her dad had told her once that some monsters never wanted to be monsters in the first place, like they were created and were criminals out of need, not want. Like they were put on a path they couldn't stray from and even if they did it meant their head. Dad said a lot of things like that, maybe he got more protective after Switzerland, after his friends died in that explosion, after _he_ nearly did. He doesn't talk much about it, about Ana and Jack, or Doctor Angela who used to give her lollipops that would turn her tongue blue and made her promise to always eat her vegetables. She remembers when he would take her to Overwatch with him, hand clasped so tightly in his seemingly enormous ones as he'd swing her up the steps and smile down at her when she'd wave hello to the receptionist before continuing to chatter on about something that had happened that day. Sometimes she misses that. Being little and looking up to him, looking up to all of them, really. Overwatch was like her home, they felt like family, and maybe they weren't blood related but Uncle Jack would straighten her clothes when they were crumpled, and Ana had taught her how to braid her hair. Reinhardt let her fall asleep on him when he was around, and Lena was always enthusiastic about helping her with homework, sometimes Winston would help, too. She missed Jesse. Who'd play games with her when no one else was around, or keep her company when dad was on a mission. He was her best friend, and she adored him the most. She missed them all, really. The world was scary, now, different and the peace that had been brought on after the war had subsided and people were rioting in the streets and omnics that were nothing but friendly to others and were trying to live their lives were being stripped of their rights and beaten in the streets. Those people that she loved, that had died, or gone missing or didn't _care_ anymore, they wouldn't let this happen. Her dad... was letting this happen.

 

Maybe that's why the Reaper terrifies her so much, maybe its because he represents something in her father that she's seen ever since he returned to her after the explosion at the HQ, the disregard for what's _right_ and lawful, for omnics and people. Maybe her dad isn't her dad anymore. Maybe the doctors didn't fix him right maybe they never brought him back at all, perhaps he's a figment of her imagination and _she_ is the one who needs fixed but something was desperately _wrong_ here and she was so very _scared_ that it was something she should have seen from the start.

The Reaper terrifies her, scares her to the core, but what scares her the most is the thought that her father and the shadow were one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE


End file.
